Pensive Days
by KadiToka-Chii
Summary: She didn't want to be uncertain of his mindset any longer; all she wanted to know what how he felt.


**Pensive Days**

**

* * *

**

**||Original Author's Note deleted due to being too long. The main gist of it is that I'm neutral about most Shun pairings, don't like/hate Shun, and his mom is dead.**

**Also, I used WAY too many question marks for this fic. -_-;;**

**||I do not own Bakugan. Imagine the shame if I did… and Ace would likely still have his head blown off at some point… because I TRULY detest him… and his stupid hair… and ridiculously long sleeves… and his corny attempts at coolness (because I don't like him, the excuse that the show's writers suck that I use to explain the Vexos' cheesiness does not apply)… and… his whole… general… existence…**

**||A truly horrific attempt at Shun x Alice, as you might have guessed. Alice POV, mildly Shun-centric. Despite my neutrality about him. I'm mentally slapping myself for writing him the way I am, but… hell, if I'm going to be writing a pairing I don't like… anyways, others mentioned.**

**||She didn't want to be uncertain of his mindset any longer; all she wanted to know what how he felt.**

* * *

She wonders what he thinks of, whenever he gazes through a window or into a far off corner of the room, those indifferent bronze eyes darkened with winding thoughts that she couldn't unravel. Or whenever he speaks up to point out some depressive, troubling factor of their mission that everyone else had overlooked in their rashness.

Was he thinking of his mother as Dan had described her once, constantly smiling and teasing and laughing, or still and insignificant against stiff hospital sheets?

Of the game that bonded them all together, that they were all striven to protect and excel in?

Of near imminent destruction from the ever bitter Naga, and Masquerade constantly being ahead of their upbeat little group, leaving them behind to struggle in the trail of victory that Shun himself once traveled?

Or perhaps his grandfather, that domineering, obstinate force of nature, who expected his talented grandson to carry on generations of legacies with his back straight and tall, chin held high?

How often did he think of _them?_

What does he think of Dan, brash and always running headlong into trouble with confident enthusiasm and a boast?

Or Julie, always flirting and cheering and beaming with that 'everything will turn out fine, how about we go shopping' smile?

What about Runo, loud and impatient and yet always the one who insisted that they slow down a bit and be 'goddamn _logical_' for a change?

And tiny, squeaky little Marucho, constantly pushing his glasses up and offering the exact logic that Runo asked for?

Does he like them? Care about them? Hate them? Does he feel weighed down, disadvantaged, or sure and positive with them at his back? Is he simply with them in order to stop Naga and save his own life, or for friendship from human and Bakugan alike?

_What does he think of her?_

Does he see the simple, sweet girl, free with her advice and support? Does he see her as too nice, too annoying, too giving, too naïve to the all the trials the world had to offer? Does he think she's completely useless, just a powerless tag-a-long, a burden? How much did he know about _her_, and _her_ past, _her_ skills, _her_ suffering?

How much did he _want_ to know about her?

Those where the questions that tumbled through her mind within the split second that she glanced at him. Questions that were pointless, far too nosy, and would likely never be answered.

That didn't quell her need to know.

* * *

With bitterness and despair poisoning her mind, she wonders what he thinks of her now.

Of horrible, weak, stupid her, standing helplessly in this broken field she doesn't remember coming too, a mask that she only vaguely remembers hugging her face tightly, lying forlorn at her feet, with rips in the clothing she doesn't remember donning, bruises on her skin that she doesn't remember getting.

What does he think now that she's revealed to be so blind and traitorous?

The tears roll down dust-coated cheeks, and leave behind dark tracks as they seared their way down her skin, burning with self-loathing as he silently added in the clearest fact of this grim situation; "_Well… we proved one thing. Masquerade knew where to find us… because you_ were _him._"

She now longer wants to know.

Not of what _he_ thinks, of what spiteful thoughts might be going through his head right now, not of what the others think...

* * *

There was a brief wrench in her gut when she heard the first surprised, carrying call of her name across this barren land; it disappeared when the voices rang with joy and relief.

He doesn't come too close to her. Not like Runo, who gives her a bold hug, or the others, who hovered around her with silly, happy grins on their faces. He doesn't say anything to her, nothing to convey his own content for her safety, no comment on her new found strength.

But the smile that shadows his lips is enough to give her an idea of what he's thinking of.

* * *

Is he still thinking of her, even after these long, quiet months apart?

She thinks of him everyday when she glances out the window and lets her mind wander over glittering, powdered snow and ice, through coarse trees and safe shadows, and sends along a small prayer, a hope that he is coping and okay. Prayers that grow stronger and more fervent each time she remembers him in New Vestroia, one of the valiant warriors determined to save the Bakugan.

And as the sun sets on another worried day, she makes a vow; the next time she sees him will be the last time she wonders. It was time that she knew, that he knew, that they knew. She wants to know everything, and wants him to know everything as well.

And no matter the outcome of this confession, she will at least have the satisfaction that she will at last know his heart. An anticipative smile, soft and sanguine, curves her lips.

* * *

**||Okay… my judgement of my fic… absolutely horrible. Considering that most of it was written after 11 o'clock… I didn't even try at interaction… I don't even know how I'd make them interact… and I think I wrote Shun in that way that annoys me… *wilts* Well… it'll make an interesting experiment… and… it was a decent challenge to give myself… should try myself with something else…**

**So now I shall sit here and see if my feelings for this pairing have changed… just need that tingly, giggly feeling… waiting… waiting…**

**…**

**Sorry…**


End file.
